


Alike

by januari



Series: Kompilasi Ar [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friend, Comedy, Compilation, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Love, Romance, Slice of Life, Twins, otp, shipper
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januari/pseuds/januari
Summary: Ia jadi penasaran, sebenarnya di antara kedua orang itu, siapa yang lahir lebih dulu? Walaupun kembar, akan tetap selalu ada mana yang lebih tua—walaupun sekian menit sekalipun. Kejahilan Are seperti kejahilan seorang kakak, namun keperdulian Ari juga seperti perhatian yang ia berikan pada adiknya yang teledor...





	Alike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts).



> Semua karakter di sini adalah milik saya, dan seorang teman menulis yang menggunakan nama ariare.

“Pagi, Pak.” Sapaan itu terdengar setelah ketukan dan deritan pintu, membuat Tara langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Ketukan tidak cukup ampuh untuk membuat Tara mengalihkan fokus dari buku diktat Fisika miliknya, namun suara itu—ralat, dua suara itu selalu bisa membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian.

“Kalian ini!” Suara Bapak X—yang demi kerahasiaan dan keamanan citra beliau, sengaja menyensor namanya—langsung menggelegar. “Lagi-lagi terlambat. Ada apa lagi kali ini!?”

“Tadi jalanan macet, Pak.” Remaja laki-laki di depan pintu menjawab dengan nada datar. _Alasan klasik_ , batin Tara. Jawaban semacam ini sudah sering digunakan oleh semua orang.

“Ehm, Om kami memang nggak berbakat bawa mobil, Pak.” Berdiri agak di belakang si remaja laki-laki, Arenata menyahut dengan selipan nada geli dalam suaranya, otomatis membuat satu kelas mendengus dalam hati. Termasuk Tara. Kompak semuanya membatin, _sudah saatnya_.

“Kalian beralasan saja! Lalu kenapa kalian tidak berangkat lebih awal untuk menghindari kemacetan?” Bapak X kembali menegur.

Dengan nada datarnya yang biasa ia gunakan pada semua orang satu sekolah, Ari—si remaja laki-laki tadi—menyahut, “Sebenarnya tadi nungguin Are yang kelamaan dandan, Pak.”

“Dasi saya diumpetin Ari, Pak,” sambar Are.

“Saya nggak ngumpetin dasinya Are, Pak.”

“Bohong, Pak. Buktinya tadi dasi saya ada di rak sepatu.”

“Are sendiri sebenarnya agak teledor, Pak.”

“Seberapapun teledornya saya, saya bisa membedakan dasi dan kaos kaki lho, Pak.”

“Intinya sih tadi telat nungguin Are, Pak.”

“Saya sendiri ditungguin karena ulahnya Ari, Pak.”

“Kalian!” Suara Bapak X menggelegar lagi sementara kedua remaja terlambat yang masih berdiri di depan kelas justru saling mendelik. “Kalian mempermainkan saya ya!? Kenapa kalian justru seenaknya sendiri berdebat di depan kelas?”

Tara nyaris terkikik, begitu pula dengan seisi kelas yang hampir semuanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sebenarnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum bila Bapak X hanya pura-pura menjadi guru killer dengan memanfaatkan suaranya yang menggelegar dan badan kekarnya itu. Kenyataannya, Bapak X cukup baik hati dan lumayan pengertian. Yah, bila tidak, mana mungkin dua remaja terlambat itu berani mati dengan berdebat konyol di depan kelas ketika mereka terlambat masuk seperti sekarang ini.

Ari berhenti mendelik pada gadis di sampingnya hanya untuk menyahut, “Kami sebenarnya bingung harus menyalahkan siapa untuk keterlambatan kami ini, Pak,” katanya dengan suara datar penuh penjelasan. “Seperti yang Bapak ketahui dari apa yang sudah kami katakan tadi, Are tidak mau disalahkan dan saya sendiri sebenarnya tidak bersalah—“ Tara melihat Are melirik Ari dengan kesal. “—karenanya kami menyalahkan Om kami yang memang benar-benar tidak berbakat menyetir, dan paling lemah menghadapi kemacetan. Tapi Bapak justru mengharapkan alasan lain. Karena itu, kami sendiri bingung harus memberikan alasan apa selain menyalahkan Om kami tersebut.”

Tara melihat Are diam-diam memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia hampir bisa mendengar gadis itu membatin, “ _Ngasih alesan aja kayak ngomongin pembahasan penelitian ilmiah_ ,” dan itu membuat Tara kembali tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu menyangga dagunya sembari melihat dua remaja berseragam putih abu-abu di depan kelas. Kepribadian keduanya berbeda, namun Tara merasa sifat dan sikap mereka sudah begitu sesuai. Sebagai pasangan.

Ari sering kali bicara dengan nada datar dan jarang berekspresi, namun saat ada Are di sana, entah kenapa lawan bicara mereka akan selalu merasa ada warna dalam suara Ari. Tidak datar atau _flat_ , namun bernada, walaupun di sebelahnya Are hanya tersenyum, kadang tertawa, lalu datar sebelum sedetik kemudian mengeluarkan ekspresi lain yang beraneka ragam—seakan-akan ekspresi itu memang sudah diatur dengan baik sebelum ditampilkan. Sebelumnya juga Tara merasa Ari tidak memiliki selera humor. Namun ternyata terdapat unsur itu dalam dialog maupun monolog Ari—apabila ada Are yang berekspresi di lokasi. Ari selalu terlihat tidak perduli, namun ketika sudah menyangkut Are, bahkan detil-detil kecil sekalipun tidak luput dari perhatian laki-laki itu.

Bagaimana Tara bisa tahu? Oh, Tara memang _tahu_.

Sebaliknya, sama seperti kehadiran Are yang menyeimbangi keberadaan Ari, eksistensi Ari pun demikian terhadap gadis itu. Misalnya saja mengenai keteledoran. Are sering mengeluh lupa membawa bekal makan dan kesal karena harus mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk jajan. Namun saat waktu istirahat tiba, Ari segera menarik gadis itu agar duduk bersama dan menyodorkan kotak bekal berwarna biru gelap sementara dirinya sendiri menghadapi kotak bekal hitam. Belakangan setelah cukup sering berinteraksi dengan Are, Tara pun sadar bahwa Are selalu butuh sasaran untuk digoda dan dijahili. Di sini pulalah Ari berperan.

Mereka begitu sesuai, begitulah pikir Tara. Mungkin karena keduanya adalah saudara. Sayang sekali.

“Duduk.” Akhirnya Tara mendengar Bapak X mengeluarkan titah, membuat gadis di depan kelas meringis senang. Keduanya kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih. Ari dalam nada _do_ , sementara Are dalam nada _fa_.

 

*

 

“Nggak langsung jalan, Pa?” tanya Tara heran. Hujan seharusnya membuat ayahnya langsung buru-buru menjalankan mobil agar segera sampai di rumah dan bergelung di depan televisi untuk menonton acara sore hari. Bukannya justru membuka kunci iPad dan membaca koran online seperi yang dilakukan sang Papa sekarang ini. Belum lagi baju Tara basah di beberapa titik, yang memang seharusnya menjadi alasan tambahan untuk segera sampai di rumah.

“Tadi di depan kayaknya ada kecelakaan. Jalannya jadi macet banget. Kita tunggu di sini aja dulu sebentar. Udah ada polisi kok,” jelas ayahnya.

Agak kesal, Tara mengalihkan padangannya keluar jendela. Hujan pukul tiga sore ternyata semenyebalkan ini. Yah, begitulah pikirnya sampai melihat sosok familiar di luar jendela. Ehm, ralat lagi. Dua sosok familiar di luar jendela. Tara melihat gerak-gerik mereka sejak keduanya berlari menerobos hujan untuk menuju halte di depan sekolah yang tidak seberapa besar. Sayangnya, banyak siswa yang mengikuti tingkah Ari dan Are tersebut. Alhasil, halte tersebut jadi penuh. Tara melihat sedikit demi sedikit kedua sosok itu bergeser semakin ke samping dan akhirnya mereka ada di tepi halte. Tara bahkan sempat menyaksikan Are yang hampir jatuh ke genangan air sebelum—seperti refleks—Ari mencekal bahu gadis itu dan menahannya agar tetap berdiri.

Tanpa sadar Tara tersenyum. Ia akan meralat opininya bahwa hujan pukul tiga sore sepulang sekolah adalah sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Dari balik kaca jendela mobil, Tara menyaksikan bagaimana akhirnya Ari mengibaskan jaket kulitnya yang berwarna hitam dan mengerudungkannya di kepala Are hingga menutupi kepala gadis yang ada di sebelahnya tersebut. Laki-laki itu bahkan berpindah posisi agar Are berada di bawah atap halte.

Yang membuat pupil mata Tara semakin melebar adalah tindakan Are yang melepaskan jaket kulit Ari dan balas menyelampirkan benda itu di kepala Ari. Gadis di dalam mobil ini hampir bisa mendengar Are mengomel, “ _Nggak usah sok-sokan. Sakit ntar baru tahu rasa._ ” Mungkin Arenata memang mengomel seperti itu. Atau mungkin itu hanya terjadi di kepala Tara saja. Entahlah.

Ia jadi penasaran, sebenarnya di antara kedua orang itu, siapa yang lahir lebih dulu? Walaupun kembar, akan tetap selalu ada mana yang lebih tua—walaupun sekian menit sekalipun. Kejahilan Are seperti kejahilan seorang kakak, namun keperdulian Ari juga seperti perhatian yang ia berikan pada adiknya yang teledor.

Sepertinya Tara harus ingat untuk bertanya pada Are besok pagi.

 

*

 

“Yak, kembar. Silahkan masuk.” Caca memberi intruksi saat Ari—yang hari ini menggunakan masker—mengetuk pintu.

Kedua sosok itu berjalan beriringan memasuki kelas. Karena ada keperluan mendadak, guru jam pelajaran pertama tidak hadir dan justru memberi tugas. Kini ketua kelas sedang menjelaskan bagaimana tugas tersebut dikerjakan dan kapan batas pengumpulannya. “

Hei,” sapa Are yang langsung dibalas senyum oleh yang bersangkutan. “Kosong, ya?”

“Ada tugas,” sahut Tara.

“Sayang banget,” komentar Are.

“Sayang Ibu T nggak hadir?”

“Tentu aja sayang banget dikasih tugas.” Are mengangkat kedua bahunya. Gadis itu mengusik tasnya selama beberapa waktu dan mengeluarkan botol minuman berisi air putih yang kemudian diserahkannya pada Ari yang duduk di bangku belakangnya—tempat yang sangat menguntungkan bagi orang yang hobi menarik kuncir rambut Are. “Nih,” katanya. “Orang flu harus banyak-banyak minum air.”

“Hm.” Respon Ari begitu singkat.

Are mengaduk isi tasnya lagi dan mengeluarkan satu pak tisu. Diserahkannya pula benda itu pada Ari. “Ini juga. Takut ingusmu berleleran kemana-mana.”

Tara ikut menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Ari sedang menatap Are tanpa berkedip sebelum berkomentar, “Bawel.”

“Biar.” Are mendengus dan langsung berbalik ke depan.

Dalam otak Tara, gadis itu sempat membayangkan hal-hal terkait dua orang di dekatnya tersebut. Ari pasti pilek karena kena hujan kemarin. Ya. Apabila di sekolah dengan banyak pasang mata saja Are menyediakan air dan tisu, apakah Are juga yang merawat Ari di rumah? Bagaimana—

Tara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Pikirannya sudah mulai melenceng kemana-mana. “Eh, Re,” panggil Tara, merasa ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat untuk mengajukan pertanyaan. “Kamu sama Ari sebenernya siapa yang kakak sih?”

Mendengar itu, kening Are langsung berkerut. “Hah? Maksudnya siapa yang lebih tua gitu?”

“Iya.”

“Kenapa memangnya, Ra?” tanya Are. “Cuma selisih berapa bulan aja kok. Nggak nyampe setengah tahun. Yah, walaupun Ari tingkahnya—“

“Sebentar,” sela Tara, langsung menghentikan ucapan Are. “Bulan? Bukan menit?”

“Menit?” Baik Tara maupun Are sama-sama bingung. “Kok menit? Kami nggak lahir di hari yang sama.”

“Sebentar,” ucap Tara lagi. “Kalian nggak kembar?”

“Hah?” Are melongo. Beberapa detik kemudian ia terbahak. “Astaga, Ra. Kembar darimana coba. Saudara aja bukan.”

Tara berusaha mencerna informasi terbaru ini secepat mungkin. Pipinya memerah. “Kalian nggak kembar?” ulangnya lagi.

“Astaga.” Are menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Takjub. “Aku sama Ari itu temen deket dari kecil. Orang tua kami dulunya juga sahabatan. Makannya bisa deket. Aku sama dia itu nggak ada hubungan darah sama sekali.”

“Terus—“ Tara berdeham, “Terus kok kalian tinggal serumah? Om kalian sama?”

“Nah.” Yang ditanya mengerling ke arah Ari, yang ternyata menatap mereka berdua dengan alis mengerut ke tengah dan setengah wajah tertutup masker. “Ada alasan tertentu, tapi ya, kami memang tinggal serumah. Dan yang namanya Om juga dipanggilnya Om, ‘kan? Om kami?” Gadis ini memasang wajah polos yang membuat Ari menahan tawa.

“Tunggu,” Suara Caca terdengar seantero kelas. Tara menoleh dan mendapati perhatian seluruh kelas terpusat pada mereka. “Ari-Are bukan anak kembar?”

“Astaga,” Are memutar kedua bola matanya. Tangan gadis itu kemudian bergerak menurunkan masker yang menutupi setengah wajah Ari. “Memangnya aku dan orang ini mirip?” tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

“Hei,” protes Ari.

“Iya.” Seluruh siswa di kelas tersebut menyahut bersamaan, membuat Are langsung berdecak.

“Kok nama kalian mirip?” cetus salah seorang anggota kelas.

“Ya tanya aja sama orang tua kami,” sahut Are. “Orang tua kami masing-masing ya,” tambahnya buru-buru.

“Kok kalian nggak pernah menyanggah kalo dipanggil kembar?” cetus yang lain.

“Memangnya kapan kami dipanggil ‘kembar’?” Ari dan Are merespon bersamaan.

“SERING!”

Are terdiam sejenak. “Nggak denger,” katanya dengan wajah polos. Ia menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang ternyata bukan saudara kembarnya, yang langsung menyambung, “Kalo Are nggak denger, apalagi aku yang nggak perduli?”

Sementara seisi kelas sibuk dengan perasaan takjub mereka dan Ari-Are menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan santainya, Tara sibuk menata fakta-fakta yang ada.

Mereka berdua bukan saudara. _Hebat_. Mereka berdua tinggal serumah. _Wow_. Mereka adalah teman sejak kecil. Sahabat sejak kecil, atau apalah. Pantas jika sifat dan sikap mereka begitu sesuai. _Itu pasti hasil pengalaman sekian tahun_ , pikir Tara.

 _Mereka begitu cocok satu sama lain. Mereka bukan saudara_. Tara terus mengulang fakta-fakta tersebut dalam hati. _Mereka_ —

“Re,” bisiknya di tengah kericuhan kelas yang pastinya akan mengundang guru piket. Saat Are menoleh padanya, Tara melanjutkan, “katanya kalo wajah orang itu mirip, berarti jodoh lho.”

Are memutar kedua bola matanya. “Ra, wajah dua orang bisa mirip itu karena sudah lama bersama-sama. Mereka sudah lama bersama dan melewati semuanya berdua. Ketawa bareng, nangis bareng, intinya mereka menggunakan otot yang sama karena terlalu sering bareng-bareng. Karena itu wajah mereka bisa mirip,” terang Are. “Bukan karena jodoh atau apa.”

Si lawan bicara hampir tidak mendengar. Kata ‘bersama’ jelas-jelas menjadi gaung di gendang telinganya.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Sekian, dan terima kasih.


End file.
